The Seventh School
by Amarao
Summary: A group of schools are at war, but these schools are different. You learn how to kill here, this is the first 1 and its all action.Ill most likely write more but i dunno.This is my first fanfic ever so be BRUTAL!


**The Seventh School**

He walked fastly up to her door, and jumped up the stoop, hitting the door before his feet hit the ground. It opened almost instantly, as he quickly said "Cmon".She looked at him strangely "Where?", he replied "Tis tonight, my dear. The second school is in our district, hurry na" He turned around and jumped of the side railing. "WOO!"He shouted for no apparent reason and pulled out a handgun twirling it around fast. She reached on the other side of the door and pulled out a large rifle, with a high tech scope at the top.

He took her hand with the revolver-less hand and pulled her fast onto the cement walkway that goes through the graveyard to reach the seventh school. Walking quickly and silently while the boy had a huge smile and the girl walked shyly behind him holding her rifle and looking down.

The birds were loud and the night was unbearably dark as they reached the grave yard and began walking down the large path. The boy stopped the girl about 30 yards from the top hill and pointed to a tree "Get in there now" he said excitedly. She nodded and climbed up with ease instantly pointing her rifle at the hill top. The boy ducked low behind a grave and pulled out another handgun, loading it slowly and carefully, and spinning it once. He jumped to another grave keeping his eyes on the hill top. A loud sound arose from over the hill and the boy intertwined his four fingers and lifted them to the girl, and she loaded her rifle and turned on the night vision for her scope. A single hair rose over the hill and without wasting anytime the girl fired a bullet at the slowly emerging head. As blood exploded onto the three other students, there was one solid scream roaring through the yard. At this the boy charged up and looked down, at the 3 students looking over there dead accomplice who's face was now a half whole blood bucket. He whistled so they would look up and then shot them all in the forehead, the girl first so there would be less screams then taking out the 2 boys that were with her. He turned and held up his gun, spinning it so it glew in the moon light. The girl jumped down and huddled over looking slightly disturbed as the boy continued to smile.

He jumped off the small hill he was on and pillaged there bodies, getting an extremely shitty switch blade and a lots of ammo for guns that weren't there. "Hahahah, they were on delivery to some grade sevens" he kicked ones head and the neck cracked loudly. The girl reached down and picked up 6 rifle bullets"...these say school 6..". He replied "So, it's not like it matters, just more points for seven hehe". "But...we weren't supposed to kill any sixes", he looked slightly surprised "Doesn't mean we can't."

He laughed quietly and pulled her up gently" Apparently you forgot but seven is being destroyed by two, we need to haul ass". She looked at him and nodded again then proceeded to follow him down the hill, as he ran down the side of the hill coming to a destroyed and uprooted street with a large piece of upside down road in the middle. Helping her over it and approaching the final stretch to school seven. "I guess it's good we live so close...welp time ta go commando" He pulled her to the side and said "get in the tree over looking half the back and all the front". She nodded looking slightly worried as if she didn't agree yet did it anyway. He walked silently past the tree and final hill before school seven and climbed it very silently looking over the side and his mouth opened, for the first time losing his smile. Down below was the most one sided fight ever, about 25 second students closed in on what looked like the last 5 seven school 5th graders. Raising his gun to the girl and pointing at the tallest enemy student which resembled a grade 10, luckily you can usually tell a grade by height. She shot, her nerves like steel as the bullet ripped through the grade 10's shoulder launching onto the man next to him and killing him instantly. The bullet continued to travel and before digging into the ground ripped out a shin and foot, that were closely placed together.

The scream of the second students who got there feet shot echoed through the area, making the second students and the seventh students back up a little. The boy slid down the side of the hill and threw the shitty switchblade into one of the injured second students, putting him in the max of pain. He screamed almost unimaginably loud while the one that lost his ankle pulled himself along the ground away from the fight. This gave the little seventh school band some motivation and one charged in with a rusted rapier and stabbed in straight through a 9th grader, shooting him back as the rapier pushed harder onto the victim stabbing the student behind him and smashing them together as they both screamed and there blood drained onto the dark grass. The rapier holder was grabbed from behind by a second school student and a shotgun barrel was put to the back of his skull. But before killing him the student kicked the 5th grader down stomping on his feet breaking them instantly and beat the back of his head with the gun barrel into the dirt, then pumped the shot gun and shot his head a few inches into the ground, shooting it in a straight line across the grass which forced a few chunks and blood masses to blow up onto the second school student. The seventh school students all waited for another to move, but one in particular who was actually a short seventh grader pulled out an unexpected Uzi growing a huge smile and shot up into the air having all eyes, scared and waiting for any movement fixated on him. The now 20 able to fight second school students pulled out their guns and weapons on this one boy and took aim at him. The boy ripped out a barrage of hell upon the students closest to him and took out seven as soon as he started moving to the left with his spray. This didn't last long as an arrow flew from the right side and hit his neck, ripping it open. Blood shot onto one of the close seventh school students and the boy neglected to let go of the trigger as a bullet shot into the same blood sprayed student, it hit his heart knocking him into the 3 remaining students against the 13 second schoolers.

The girl perched in the tree finished reloading her enormous rifle and shot back into the crowd taking off and hand which held a knife. The boy had rolled his way down the hill and snuck behind the old and crumpled fence that used to be around a house. He put his two handguns, revolver and berretta around the side and shot into the crowd, which startled everyone, because it had almost become a Mexican standoff. The 3 7th students threw themselves on the ground and held there heads. When the revolver had run out he pulled it back and began to try to reload with one hand, now blindly firing into the group. "DAMN, I can't reload like th- "An arrow had hit the berretta and shot it a good distance away, considering their bowman had to be at least a grade 10. He immediately jumped up and ran up the hill ditching his berretta. He stumbled a little in fear but got himself a decent way up the hill before another arrow landed near him. At the top he began reloading again. The 2nd students leaving the 7th student 5th graders charged after the student that had taken out 8 of their men. Little did they know that there's a small lip that goes over the side of the hilltop, which the boy was already under and waiting for any foot to come off the side so he could blow it off. Before many of them made it all the way up the girl had shot one bullet and hit ones head and skinned the others back, so she rolled down the side screaming in pain at her bleeding back. As soon as she reached the bottom the 5th graders were already on her and had a knife in her eye before she could get her bow. With the bowman gone there wasn't much challenge anymore so the boy decided to have a little fun.

The 2 final 2nd students jumped of the lip only to receive a bullet in one of each of there legs. Instantly the boy rolled out and kicked their weapons away. "Hola second school bitches, painful death, or more painful death." One spat blood at him hitting his pants with it. "…YOU get the train!" He kicked the one who spit him and turned to the one who was making fearful noises. "Do you believe in god?" The 2nd student replied with a loud sob and mumbled some pleading gibberish for him to stop. He just smiled and kept one gun on the spitter while poking the crying one with the revolver "HEY! Do you believe in the giant invisible man?" He cried louder and finally answered with a " Yyyy..YyyyYeessSs" The boy jumped up fast "AND THERE IN LIES SCHOOL NUMBER TWOS PROBLEM! THEY TEACHED RELIGION, and as you can see….worshipping god doesn't help much in a raid now does it" He poked him with the gun barrel. "In your little fantasy land, where do you go when you die". "He….hea..ven" The boy replied "DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING THERE? After killing so many? What kinda reward do you expect to get, oh quite obviously heaven! Cause THAT really follows your teachings doesn't it." The boy smiled at the crying figure in the night and pointed the gun at his head, now standing up. "I don't believe in your fairly tale cause and effect zones, but if I was to follow yours…I'd say that your ass is grass, your goin ta hell! And Ima help ya get there..right…n-o-w" The 7th student boy shot straight into the head on the second student. At this the other 2nd student had thrown himself at the boy, but the girl in the tree had been prepared and launched a bullet into his other leg. "….Ya see what happens when ya act like a bitch….CMON!" He picked up the bloody, yet still living student and dragged him down a long road into the woods letting all rocks, sticks, and pricked bushes tear into him.

They eventually reached a set of train tracks that rode along a steep mountain hill. There was an almost destroyed tunnel with a small hook hanging from the top of it. The girl came running down after them "JIM! You know we can't execute on the train". He dropped the bloody 2nd student and turned to the girl "Then what's the hook for Paige?" He turned away again and picked the student back up dragging him to the tunnel. Jim walked over to a small lever and pulled it down fast which dropped the hook. Returning to the 2nd student he pulled out an old rope out from some of the tracks old dirt and tied it around the students chest, placing it around the hook then going back to the lever pulling him back up, but only half way. He walked in front of the second student "Later" Jim turned and walked back the way he came with Paige behind him. They climbed the trail and used the second students blood as a trail to get back. Coming out on the road Jim looked over the hill where the 5th graders were and noticed that they had already left and looked back at Paige "Ready to go home?". "..Yes.." she waited for him to walk ahead of her and followed, still holding her rifle carefully.

Going back through the graveyard and up the cement path to Paige's house. "Night Paige" He waved to her and walked off. Paige meagerly whispered "Can I…..come to… your house tonight?" Jim stopped and turned again "Alright, c'mon". Paige grew a slightly happy face and dashed after him. Jim only lived a few minutes away (The students are put into town home like areas) and they walked inside shutting the door and locking its 4 locks tightly. He walked up stairs with Paige behind him and opened a closet full of ammo and weapons/guns, chucking his handguns inside, then taking Paige's rifle and placing it very carefully into the ammo hole. Gently walking into his room Paige jumped on his bed and got a cat like smile. "I love your bed, its sooo comfy". Jim blushed a little and shut his door walking over to the bed and laying down next to Paige lifting his covers and putting Paige under then put himself under. Paige wrapped her arms around him and he stroked her head gently. Jim sat up "I'm not tired", then Paige sat up next to him and climbed onto his lap hugging him tightly and laying her head on his chest. He stared down at her lovingly and rubbed her check with his hand. She smiled and pulled him under with her and fell asleep wrapped around him.

CHAPTER 1-END


End file.
